Ganswiege Kingdom
The kingdom of Ganswiege is composed primarily of the descendants of those who survived the destruction of Serisia. They are both the largest and smallest Confederate power- having the highest population but the least amount of actual territory. Having less territory under their power reduces their ability to be self-sufficient, but allows them in turn to have the most heavily urbanized and fortified cities and towns, and provide the largest share of military support to their fellow Confederates. Over time, this support has become the primary purpose and export of Ganswiege: having allies they can rely on to provide them with critical supplies such as food and equipment, they are able to focus on the development and refinement of their military forces. Ganswiege is famous for its combat colleges, monastic knightly orders, and warmage universities- they are said to be some of the best on Scylla. As one might expect, such focus has led Ganswiege to develop a strong warrior culture with strict codes of honor. Each caste of these forces is expected and trained to embody a number of principles based on their social standings. The common soldiery is expected to focus on the principles of Loyalty, Courage, and Valor. The officer corps add to their codes the principles of Mercy and Fairness. And the knightly orders add to these five the principle of Generosity. These principles, combined with the majority veneration of the Aesirian pantheon, form the backbone of Ganswiegian culture, law, and justice. The Ganswiegians are famous for their fiercely competitive spirits and ideologies, for the dim view they take to criminals of any sort, and how they harshly punish all but the pettiest of transgressions against the law. But they're also a people who are famous for being stubborn and disliking being proven wrong, which tends to be the biggest cause of friction with their neighbors. The current king of Ganswiege is His Majesty Elwin Sinclair, along with his court of noble houses Gottschalk, Manfredy, Corrilon, Belstein, and Tempir. Sinclair is something of a worry for his court- he assumed the throne only four years ago at the age of 20, after his father's airship was blown out of the skies by the Byzuran. The young king's mother almost immediately abdicated the crown to her son, citing that Elwin was a far better politician and that she could best serve Ganswiege as a general. But Elwin is a very radical ideologist by Ganswiegian standards- less than half of his life was spent in the kingdom, most of it was spent abroad learning the ways of others. While he is popular with the other Confederate monarchs, many of his subjects fear that he may betray their traditions in reckless gambits to bring the five kingdoms closer. So far he's managed to keep everything together- but rumors of a fascination with foreigners, especially ones from 'weaker' countries, are only getting louder, and his lack of a new queen or any visible attempts to find one from Ganswiegian stock are a cause of frequent grumbling. Ganswiege controls the regions of Zaldos, Portia, and Kortal. Kortal holds the capital city of Ganz. These regions bear (as of the last census) seventy three villages, towns, and cities. Primary ethnic groupings: Caucasians, Negros, Hispanics. Estimation of Population: 4 million. Racial Census: 95% Human, 5% Other. Primary Language: Javanese. Secondary Languages: French, Portugese, Bengali. The Jade Confederacy Back to Main Page